Crust punk
El crust (crust punk o crustcore) es una forma de música influenciada por el hardcore punk y el anarco-punk. El estilo, el cual emergió en Inglaterra a mediados de los 1980s, a menudo tiene canciones con letras oscuras y pesimistas que se ocupan de males políticos y sociales. Musicalmente se podría resumir una definción del estilo crust como una forma de "hardcore de expresión terrorífica". El Crust es parcialmente definido por bajos pronunciados y un sonido "sucio". Frecuentemente es rápido con secciones lentas ocasionales. Las voces son usualmente guturales así como también pueden ser gritadas. El crust punk toma influencias del anarco-punk de Crass y Discharge, el metal extremo de Celtic Frost y en algunas de sus formas mas disonantes, elementos sutiles del post-punk. El Crust ha sido siempre un estilo de música muy underground, pero fans y bandas dentro del estilo se encuentran en todo el mundo. Los primeros trabajos de Doom, Amebix, Nausea de Nueva York, Antisect y Hellbastard constituyen el crust prototípico. Historia (Formación, orígenes y características) El crustcore aparece probablemente en la década de los 80s a raíz del grupo grindcore británico Extreme Noise Terror, que añadían al estilo rápido y fuerte del hardcore una distorsión mucho más grave y sucia en las guitarras, mientras las voces se expresaban de forma guturales y chillona. Estos recursos dan lugar a una música enérgica y atemorizante para recalcar la pasión reivindicativa de las letras, que suelen ser de tipo anarquistas o ecologistas centradas sobre todo en las temáticas de alarma por los problemas del mundo. Se considera el disco Arise de Amebix como primer álbum reconocido de crustpunk . El grupo Hellbastard, fue quien en realidad acuñó el término "crust", (en su demo de 1986 Ripper Crust). Grupos representativos y clásicos del estilo crust central son Doom, Disrupt y Amebix El género se conocía como "stenchcore" antes de ser bautizado como crust punk. El nombre viene de la maqueta de Deviated Instinct publicada en 1987, titulada Terminal Filth Stenchcore. El término "stenchcore" utilizado actualmente se utiliza también para grupos que intentant emular el sonido de los grupos pioneros de crust, en contraste con grupos que han incorporado otro tipo de influencias (ver abajo). El crust punk es un estilo casi desconocido para el gran público, a excepción de los aficionados al punk. La gente que escucha habitualmente crust se les conoce generalmente como "crusties". Existe una corriente de pensamiento que defiende la idea de que el crustcore es producto de una evolución del grindcore, sin embargo ambos géneros coexistieron e igualmente se influenciaron de bandas de death metal norteamericanas durante sus inicios. A comienzos de los 80's ya existian bandas del llamado black metal como Venom y Celtic Frost que algunos afirman que pusieron ser influencia directa del punk mas extremo, sin embargo hay que tener cuidado con esta idea, ya que a dia de hoy dichas bandas son consideradas como black metal, pero si revisamos los primeros trabajos de estas bandas nos daremos cuenta que tocaban un sonido bastante cercano a lo que sería posteriormente denominado como thrash metal, incluso en el álbum black metal de Venom, se nota una clara influencia de la banda heavy metal Motorhead y sonidos más ligados al punk rock de la época. Cabe reiterar y resaltar por tanto que las bandas crust son esencialmente de actitud y temática punk, comprometiva y revindicativa, a diferencia de las bandas metal antes mencionadas que presentan una temática de letras netamente oscura, satánica y mitológica. El crust punk es un género recurrido en muchas discográficas de punk como Profane Existence, Prank, Havoc, Life is Abuse Records o Trabuc Records en España. Década de los 90s/00s (Portland, Suecia, España) En Estados Unidos la década de los 90s supone una importante evolución dentro género con la irrupción de una banda llamada His Hero is Gone, tras su disolución sus miembros continuaron tocando en otras bandas como Hellshock, Tragedy, From Ashes Rise o Severed Head of State conformando lo que popularmente se denomina como escena de Portland, una de las más prolíficas en la última década y dando lugar a una nueva y melódica variante del crust punk, más cercana al hardcore melódico que suele etiquetarse como "neo crust". En Suecia también nos encontramos con una prolífica escena, donde sobre todos los grupos destacan Wolfpack quienes al conocer que compartían nombre con una organización neofascista europea pasaron a llamarse Wolfbrigade. Miembros de Wolfbrigade también tocan en otra banda puntera del movimiento llamada To What End?. Asímismo es obligación hacer mención de Skitsystem y Disfear, dos importantes bandas donde ha participado Tomas "Tompa" Lindberg, frontman de los legendarios death metaleros suecos At The Gates. Algunos suelen referirse a las bandas de d-beat procedentes de Suecia y toda Escandinavia como "scandicore" o "scandicrust". Aunque de forma más tardía (exceptuando algunas grabaciones, como el primer disco de Ruido de Rabia en 1987.), en España es un movimiento con una importancia relativamente considerable en regiones como el País Vasco o Cataluña y sobre todo en esta última década en la ciudad de La Coruña, en Galicia donde han salido grupos como Ekkaia o Madame Germen. En Madrid es obligado señalar a Looking for an Answer, quienes tiran más al grind/crust y en la Comunidad Valenciana a Derrota. Fusiónes y relaciones con otros géneros Metal industrial El sello británico Peaceville contaba entre sus filas con numerosos grupos de metal industrial, así como de crust punk, motivo por el cual ambos géneros se influenciaron mutuamente. La banda Nausea de Nueva York posteriormente incorporará elementos de rock industrial."All through the 80’s I was very into bands and styles other than punk or metal like Killing Joke, Einstruzende Neubauten, Test Dept...." - Roy Mayorga, interview with Bela. http://hitkit.eu/roy-mayorga-interview/ Access date: August 4, 2008. En ambos casos, grupos de crust como Deviated Instinct o Nausea, llevarían a cabo proyectos paralelos de metal industrial. Grindcore El Crust tuvo un impacto importante en el grindcore. El grindcore temprano practicado por los grupos británicos Napalm Death y Extreme Noise Terror emergió de la escena crust punk. A este estilo se lo a deniminado"crustgrind.""In Grind We Crust," p. 46. Thrashcore y powerviolence El thrashcore y el powerviolence, los cuales son géneros que principalmente emergieron del hardcore punk estadounidense, son también relacionados con el crust punk y la carranga en los casos de bandas como Man Is the Bastard, Dropdead"Powerviolence: The Dysfunctional Family of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrgghhh!!." Terrorizer no. 172. July 2008. p. 36-37. y Capitalist Casualties. Influencias del black metal Bandas de crust como Amebix tomaron influencias del genero del black metal en bandas como Venom y Celtic Frost. En forma similar la banda Bathory fue inicialmente influenciada por el crust.Ekeroth, p. 27. El crust posterior fue influenciado por la segunda ola del black metal así destacando en esta caracterítica la banda IskraIskra Interviews Los mismos miembros de Iskra usaron la frase "blackened crust" para describir su estilo. La banda japonesa Gallhammer también fusiona el black metal con el crust."Hard of Hearing", Terrorizer no. 171, June 2008, p. 56. En forma más reciente la importante banda dentro del Black Metal, Darkthrone, ha incorporado influencias del crust punk en su material mas reciente.Ekeroth, p. 258. El black metal y el crust punk están muy unidos en la actualidad. Miembros de Darkthrone y Satyricon recientemente dieron a conocer su amor hacia el punk, mientras que el black metal ha recibo más atención por parte de los seguidores del crust. De hecho, el album más reciente de la banda crust Skitsystem aporta más del black metal, mientras que el último album por parte de Darkthrone aporta más del punk. Bandas notables * Amebix * Dios Hastío * Extreme Noise Terror * His Hero is Gone * Marcel Duchamp * Nausea * Ruido de Rabia * Skitsystem * Wolfbrigade Véase también * Punk * Hardcore punk * D-beat * Grindcore * Anarcopunk Referencias Categoría:Subgéneros del punk be:Краст-панк ca:Crust punk cs:Crust da:Crust punk de:Crustcore en:Crust punk fi:Crust punk fr:Crust punk it:Crust punk ja:クラストコア ka:ქრასტ პანკი ko:크러스트 펑크 nl:Crustcore no:Crust punk pl:Crust punk pt:Crust punk ro:Crust punk ru:Краст-панк sk:Crustcore sv:Crust uk:Краст-панк zh-yue:Crust punk